


Immortal

by coooffee



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coooffee/pseuds/coooffee
Summary: *原作後續向*Bill獲得人類形體設定，Dipper成年設定





	Immortal

01.  
與大多數惡魔不同，Bill並不渴求人類的靈魂，而是覬覦他們的身體。靈魂毫無用處，而肉體是鮮活的，盡管換了宿主，肉體卻依然在呼吸，在行走，在進食。生活屬於肉體，思考屬於靈魂，但對於全知全能的惡魔而言，思考不過是宇宙間嘈雜的噪聲，毫無用處。他想做人，世界上有的是大把人不想做人，他卻鐘情於那些想做人的人類。他誘惑，他諂媚，他費勁心思找到那些人的弱點，給足甜頭讓那些人放松警惕，最後與他做下交易，一旦與他握手之後，再反悔可就遲了，他會大笑著入駐這具身體，卻又在幾周——也有可能僅僅是幾天，這取決於他新鮮感消失的速度——之後拋棄它，任它腐爛抑或別的什麽，他不在意。  
他僅有的幾次失敗，第一次是在Stanford身上，那個老頭剛開始居然還真的以為他是他的繆斯，哈！愚蠢的令人難以置信——卻也堅韌的令人難以置信。以前從來沒有人能夠在被他佔據軀體之後擺脱他的控制，而Stanford做到了。而在很多年之後，他的侄孫也做到了。  
他們以為他死了，但他從未離去——他存在於意識之中，衹要還有人存有他曾存在過的記憶，他就依然存在。如果他想，他可以立刻復活，隨便找個人類做交易以獲得形體，把世界再次鬧個天翻地覆，但他並不著急，畢竟他有的是耐心和時間。他想知道的是為什麼他會失敗，他次次失敗都是因了Pines家族的人，這個家族的人到底有什麼奇特的力量？於是他選擇蟄伏，選擇藏身于混沌的意識中，小心謹慎的觀察著Dipper Pines  
，Pines家族年輕的繼承人，在他最接近成功時聯合他的家庭一起擊敗了他的人。  
他獲得人類的形體是很偶然的一件事，有個人類相信了網路上的召喚惡魔的方法，於是在自己家中擺下召喚陣，念出咒語，說出願望，与惡魔做交易。一切都很順利，衹是沒想到順從召喚而來的惡魔並不遵守他所說出的話語——沒錯，那個召喚陣就是他的，从某種角度上來說，他獲得新身體這件事真的得感謝現代科技。  
而那時Dipper已經長大成人。

02.  
Dipper Pines覺得，自己可能出現了幻覺，也可能沒有。除卻他夢境中那塊喋喋不休不肯停下哪怕一秒鐘的黃色玉米片，他的一切都可算是正常——也許。Dipper癡迷於怪奇事物，但自他和他的姐姐離開重力泉之後，就再沒想過他的生活中會再度出現這些神奇的事物，更別說是在他成年之後。他做夢也沒想到自己會在這麽久後的某個夜晚夢見Bill。  
“說實在的，孩子，把我說成一塊玉米片真的很不禮貌，”Bill扶正領結，優雅的揮舞著手杖在空中劃了幾圈，“我覺得按你們人類的禮儀來說，見到老朋友之後應該握個手？”  
啊，和記憶中毫無差別，狡猾的惡魔。  
“唔…不想握手？好吧，”Bill依依不舍的熄滅右手上的藍色火焰，收回了手，“別這麽冷淡嘛，你想我了嗎？我敢肯定你想了，來，起碼給個微笑怎麽樣？”  
“你這是……復活了還是怎麽樣？”Dipper警惕的看著眼前金色的三角形惡魔，“你應該已經不存在於這個世界上了才對。”  
“對啊，不存在於【這個】世界上，但你猜怎麼著？世界不過是個幻覺，而意識才是真實，我於幻境之中墜落，落入真實世界，但因了某个人類的召喚，我又重返幻覺。所以是的，”Bill勾著他的手杖圍繞著Dipper轉了壹圈，“我復活啦！嗒達！Pinetree加十分。而且目前來說我是个人類——當然，假身份，你懂的，你想看看嗎？我敢肯定你想。”  
不等Dipper反應過來，Bill就用种快到令人眼花繚亂的速度从一個等邊三角形變成了一個帶著高禮帽，一隻眼睛上蒙著黑色眼罩的的金髮男人，燕尾服穿的一絲不苟。他扯了扯領結：“怎麼樣？Pinetree？我挑人的眼光不錯吧？hummmmm，事實上也不能算是我挑的啦……”  
“所以這是個……人類軀體？”Dipper驚詫的豎起一邊眉毛，“你殺了這個人類還是怎麼樣？還是說又是你那滑稽的玩偶把戲？”  
“首先，感謝你還記得我在你童年時和你開過的小小玩笑，”Bill紳士的脫帽致意，“然後我要糾正幾個小錯誤。一，我沒有殺過任何人，是這個人類召喚的我。二，他對我許願的是想要擁有永恆的生命，沒問題，衹要他的軀體與我同在，永恆的盡頭永遠不會來臨。”  
“聽起來就是你會做的事，”Dipper嘆氣，“所以怎麼的？這麼多年了你再次出現在我的面前是想做什麼？復仇？再次毀滅世界前的預告？真要是這樣我可不介意找到你的宿主然後用記憶消除槍給他的腦袋來上一槍。”  
“Well，你大可以這樣做，”Bill聳聳肩，“但必須得說的是，我現在對世界或者宇宙根本不感興趣，我感興趣的是——你。”  
“你大概不知道，我一直在觀察你，Stanford那個老狐狸能擺脱我的控制不稀奇，但關鍵是你，我親愛的Pinetree，你有著堅韌的信念和強大的內心，即使我再次控制世界又怎麼樣？你依然會擊敗我，然後把我辛辛苦苦弄的一團糟的世界再次帶回正軌，所以我想，”Bill眯起眼睛，將手杖點在Dipper胸口，“也許在毀滅世界之前，我得先毀滅你。”  
“哇哦，你還真是野心勃勃，”Dipper叉著腰不以為然，“毀滅我？你想怎麼做？我絕不會與你做下交易，也不會讓你有機會佔據我的軀體，你最多衹能在我的夢境中喋喋不休，而這不會給我帶來任何實質性影響。”  
“Well，我總會找到方法的，”Bill冲他眨眨眼睛，打了個響指，Dipper胸前立刻出現一個滑稽的大洞，“畢竟，我有的是耐心和時間。”

03.  
Bill从窗口漂進Dipper的房間時，聞見一股清晰明確的酒味。此時月光正好下斜，照亮房間的一個側面，卻又把另一面完全籠在黑暗之中。他輕輕的落在地面上，動作專業完美，沒有發出半點聲響，可此時房間內祇有他做自己的觀眾，這讓他著實寂寞了一把。儘管如此他依然做完了他整套花哨的動作——變成人類形體，脫帽致意，整理領結，將手杖和禮帽掛在房間內的衣帽架上。他以為此時Dipper已經熟睡，於是小心翼翼沒發出半點聲響，卻是沒想到回過頭去正對上Dipper一雙亮晶晶的眸子。他有一瞬間的慌亂，瞬時又暗笑自己慌什麼呢，他是惡魔，做什麼都該理直氣壯。  
可惜了的是Bill正巧處在房間里被月光照亮的那一側，於是Dipper借著那點月光輕易的就能看清那塊人形玉米片臉上的那點心慌意亂和居心叵測。理智拼命的告訴他現在就應該把這塊玉米片丟出去窗外，立刻，馬上，可惜此時他的大腦被酒精統治，而酒精告訴他惡魔算什麼，理智的發言無效。  
“well，pinetree，酒精可是惡魔的好朋友，”Bill自顧自的去到廚房，从冰箱里拿出一聽罐裝啤酒，气味和房間內的別無二致，“不介意我與你共享這點小小的飲料吧？”  
“隨便你了，”Dipper靠在床頭把被子卷的歪七扭八，隨隨便便的點燃了一支菸，絲毫不在意菸灰落在床鋪上。靠近窗台上的書桌上擺滿了皺巴巴的草稿紙和紙張發黃的文獻，看來他們的主人與他們奮戰了很久。Bill靠著廚房的水池喝著啤酒，盯著黑暗中Dipper唇邊的那點火星出神。  
橙紅色的火焰与青藍色的火焰一樣危險，而他們之間的區別是前者會熄滅。他自從和Dipper發展成現在這樣奇怪的關係之後就開始努力的讓自己像一個人：喝飲料時不能用眼睛，親吻時要親嘴唇。而今天他看見醉醺醺的Dipper，不知怎麼的不想再努力，於是他將啤酒直接倒在了眼睛上。很痛，他知道，但這疼痛令人愉悅，令他錯覺間以為自己真的是人類。  
他仔細的看著Dipper，當年的小男孩已經長成了英俊的青年，而之後他會繼續長大，變老，最後死亡。這對於他來說可能是很漫長的一生，但對Bill來說不過是一眨眼的時間。  
他正出神，Dipper已經从床上起身，搖搖晃晃的走到廚房門口，叼著菸靠著門框，看著金色頭髮的惡魔，隨后像是惡作劇般將煙圈吐在他臉上。  
“嘿，小鬼，這真的很不禮貌，”Bill不滿的看著他，“你真该好好学学待人處事的方式。”  
“讓一個惡魔對我説這種話，那我可能真的該好好學學了，”Dipper漫不經心的扯了一塊毛巾遞給他，“衣服上全是酒，擦擦。”  
“humm，也許這個時候我應該跟你握個手然後禮貌的說聲謝謝？”  
Dipper無聲的咧嘴笑了起來，伸手拉過Bill，作勢要給他擦拭卻又丟開毛巾，他的手指穿過Bill的頭髮以拉近他們唇間的距離，於是Bill順勢吻住對方的唇，嘗到辛辣的焦油以及酒精的味道。他加深了這個吻，隨後兩人跌跌撞撞的纏繞到床上，裹挾著煙灰，酒精和些許的月光。

04.  
做完這些事后Dipper總是特別安靜，沉睡的就像再也不會醒來，Bill早就習慣他這樣，卻又每次都怕他是真的死了。他太瞭解人類，他們的死亡從來都沒有預兆性。而他可不能這麼早就放Dipper去死，他要在他斷氣前掠奪走他的靈魂，他不能容忍他的視線里沒有他。  
他告訴過Dipper，他說my pinetree，所有的宇宙中沒有生物能夠比我更愛你，因為你是个註定要擊敗我的人類，而毀滅你的方法就是我們同歸於盡，總有一天我會將你連同我自身一起毀滅。那時宇宙一瞬間停止運轉，萬物靜寂，誰也分不清到底是誰先閉上了眼，誰先輕吻了對方的眼睛。  
他還想説我知道你的生命之火總有一天會湮滅在時間之中，但你猜怎麼樣？時間衹是個幻覺，而我不會讓火種熄滅，我會帶你逃離，去另一個宇宙亦或者是永恆的意識之中，我們之間的戰爭不應該隨著你的死亡而結束，它還要延續很久很久，久到你我都開始厭倦之後，為了這場漫長的戰爭，我願意付出任何代價。  
但他一句话都沒有說出口，他的pinetree从夢中醒來，在他能說出任何詞句之前就不耐煩的捂上了他的眼睛。閉嘴Bill，Dipper説，睡覺。  
於是惡魔在沒有做下任何交易的情況下聽從了命令。他閉上了眼睛，收斂起了他的力量，任憑意識沉淪，在最後的清醒時分他想，也許不說也行。  
也許他們對此都心知肚明。


End file.
